


Another First

by Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn/pseuds/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuu wants to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another First

They are full for the first time in weeks and, because of a particularly lucrative day busking sword tricks, could afford a room in a respectable inn. With aching feet and sore backs they traipse to the room. As soon as the door is shut, Mugen flops belly first onto the futon and covers the whole thing with his body. Fuu and Jin exchange a look as she begins removing her kimono. Jin goes and kicks Mugen in the side with his bare foot to get him to roll over before he’s too deep asleep. Mugen doesn't react with any more than a grunt.  
"Mugen," says Jin in his usual even, dry tone. "Move. You're taking up the whole bed, you asshole."  
"So?" Mugen says, voice muffled by the pillow.  
"So, move."  
Muge lifts his head just enough to peek at Jin through a smirk. "Why don't you make me?"  
The sound of crickets and the garden fountain come through the paper door. Fuu has paused in folding her kimono and regards her companions with interest. But they only look at each other.  
Slowly, Jin removes his katana and wakazashi from his hip, and places them gently on the floor. His yukata follows, slipping from pale shoulders to reveal a slender frame, so familiar to them both. Mugen's grin grows as the ronin kneels before him on the hard floor. They keep eye contact as Jin removes his glasses and places them with the clothes. He begins to lean forward, but this is the end of Mugen’s patience who shoots up and covers Jin’s mouth with his own, gripping the back of his neck.  
Jin holds his own against Mugen’s aggression, meeting every thrust of his tongue with his own and adjusting the angle just so everytime Mugen moves, restless. When Mugen drops his hands to Jin’s waist and is rubbing his still clothed crotch on Jin’s, he finally turns his head and, pushing Mugen’s red gi from his shoulders, looks at Fuu. She stands naked, simply watching, though she is deeply flushed, from her cheeks down to her chest.  
“Come here,” he says. Mugen grunts his concurrence from where he is marking the milky skin of Jin’s neck. Fuu doesn’t say anything but lifts her hands and removes the pins from her hair which floats down to her shoulders. The moonlight shining through the paper of the door illuminates certain parts of her silhouette and makes her seem almost angelic. The men stare, their hands on each other’s bodies momentarily forgotten.  
Her body has filled out some since they first met four years ago, but she is still Fuu: Small breasts, thin waist, round hips. She begins taking measured steps. Her chest rises and falls slightly faster than normal as she makes her way over, but her voice is steady when she says, “I’ve been thinking.”  
“‘Bout what?” asks Mugen as he slides one hand all the way up Jin’s spine (causing him to shiver), over the back of his scalp, and finally grasps the base of his ponytail which he removes with surprising care. Jin wears his hair even longer then than he used to and it falls in an inky curtain past his shoulder blades to his mid-back.  
“I’ve been thinking,” she answers as she kneels beside Jin, who wraps an arm around her waist. “That I want to try something.” For the first time that night she looks a bit nervous, glancing away from their gazes.  
Mugen raises his arms and grabs the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he asks, “Like what?” Fuu doesn’t respond, but continues staring at her hands in her lap as she gnaws on her lower lip. Jin leans down and presses his lips to her temple.  
“You can tell us,” he says gently. Then he gasps, Mugen having wrapped a hand around his cock and begun jerking him off roughly. Jin grasps his tattooed wrist with long fingers. “Mugen, wait. Fuu is trying to say something.” Mugen huffs and sits back on his haunches, looking away and sticking out his lip like a petulant child. Jin rolls his eyes then looks back at Fuu who is giggling at Mugen’s pouting.  
He kisses the apple of her cheek, then moves down and begins mouthing at her jaw while he waits. Mugen crawls to her, eyes gleaming, and takes one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasps and now it isn’t nerves that are keeping her from speaking.  
“What is it you want to try?” Jin whispers, then takes her earlobe between his lips.  
“Yea, come on, tell us,” Mugen says to her breasts as he grasps one of her thighs with his calloused fingers.  
“I wanna-” She swallows and places a hand on each of their shoulders in an attempt to ground herself. “I wanna try taking you from behind.” She opens her large, brown eyes to see their reactions. Mugen is looking up at her, not bothering to hide the wolfish grin spreading across his face. She glances at Jin. He keeps his expression carefully neutral, but his eyes shine a bit brighter than before.  
“What brought this on?” he asks.  
“Who cares?” Mugen growls as he practically flies upward and sinks his teeth into Fuu’s neck.  
“You just- both, make it look so… nice.” The last word comes out as a harsh sigh as Mugen licks and sucks at her throat, hands roaming all over.  
“You’re right, it is. But we need to be careful and patient, so as not to hurt- Mugen!” Mugen has lifted himself and Fuu to their knees and has a hand between her thighs, supporting her with a tan arm wrapped all the way around her back, kissing her hard on the mouth. Jin takes a hand full of Mugen’s hair and yanks him back hard.  
“Ow! What the fuck?!”  
Fuu is panting and seems to have forgotten where she is for the moment.  
“Were you listening to me?”  
“No.”  
“I said, we need to be careful.” Mugen huffs dismissively. “You don’t want to hurt her, do you?”  
At this Mugen meets Jin’s serious expression, then sighs. “Fine.”  
Jin takes her from Mugen and guides her to the center of the futon so that they could all speak rationally. Mugen takes the opportunity to remove his pants before completing the triangle.  
“First, you need to be properly prepared.”  
“I know that; I’ve done it for you two plenty of times. Next.”  
“Then we need to decide who is going to penetrate you. I think it should be me.”  
“Fuck you, how come you get to do it?”  
“As I said earlier, this requires more care and patience than vaginal sex, both of which you have been proving you lack all night. Also, she should be worked through it and start with, the, smaller of the two of us.” Here he blushes slightly and pushes at the bridge of his nose to adjust glasses that aren't there.  
Mugen lets out a sharp laugh. “You got me there.”  
“I want you both,” she asserts and they look at her.  
“Fuck yes,” Mugen breathes.  
“Fuu, I just said-”  
“Not at the same time, dummies. You can take turns. But I want both of you. I can take it.”  
“Oh,” says Mugen, sounding the slightest bit disappointed.  
“But you’re right, Jin, I think you should go first.”  
Jin smirks. “Think you can last that long, Mugen?”  
Now it was Mugen’s turn to blush. “Fuck you, Foureyes.” Jin surprises him by leaning over and kissing him tenderly on the cheek.  
“Sorry,” he says, almost inaudibly. Mugen only turns redder and gives Jin’s chest a half-hearted shove. Jin smiles, then moves to  
Fuu. He kisses her lips and she sighs, combing her fingers into his hair.  
“Well, if you’re fingering and fucking her, what the hell am I supposed to do?”  
Fuu answers him by climbing between his legs. She presses her back flush with his chest and he sucks a breath through his teeth at the friction on his cock which now stands at full attention. She pulls Jin back to her by the shoulders and they continue their kiss. It’s shallow and sweet.  
“We can stop at anytime. Just say.”  
“I know,” she says, then smiles reassuringly. Jin kisses her once, twice more, then stands and goes to their bags left in the corner. Fuu places a hand on each of Mugen’s knees and relaxes all of her weight into his solid chest. She closes her eyes and begins mentally preparing herself.  
She’s been thinking about this for a long time, but always seemed to get swept away in the sensations, in the comforting rhythm of their three bodies. She’s had plenty of opportunities to ask on the road too, but always either something or other distracted them or her nerves got the better of her.  
Mugen places his warm hands on top of hers and buries his nose in her hair, then says in an uncharacteristically soft voice, “Just remember to relax. And don’t be afraid to tell us to stop.” She nods and looks up to meet his lips. Their tongues are in each other’s mouths before Jin returns with the small jar of ointment, by far the most expensive of any of their regular supplies.  
He sets it to the side for the moment and runs a hand up each of her thighs, then holds her hip with one while the other slides even further down where he runs a quick finger over her cliterous. She gasps into her kiss with Mugen who doesn’t hesitate to take her bottom lip into his mouth and suck hard. Jin repeats the action and she moans. Mugen cranes even further down and kisses at her neck which she facilitates by laying her head back onto his shoulder.  
Jin continues rubbing her off to get her even wetter than she already is as he unscrews the jar with one hand. He can’t help himself but to lean forward and place chaste kisses all along her clavicle, his face inches from Mugen’s. He dips two fingers into the jar which he then combines with the Fuu’s fluids to create an even more effective lubricant. He inches forward on his knees.  
“Fuu,” he says gently, and she looks at him with hazy eyes. “I’m going to start now. I need you to relax as much as possible, okay?” Mugen stops what he was doing with his mouth to give a chance to answer. She nods and closes her eyes, exhaling slowly. Mugen watches her face while Jin looks down at what he’s doing.  
He slides his forefinger down her perineum to let her know where he is, then lays the tip just at her pink, puckered hole. He tentatively pushes at it. She doesn’t retreat at all, so he repeats the action, a little harder this time and Mugen is proud of how calmly she takes it. Her eyes remain closed; only her brow twitches a little and he feels her clasp on his knees tighten the slightest bit. He squeezes back in an attempt to reassure.  
Jin slides his finger in just up to the very first knuckle. Fuu’s eyes flew open and her mouth freezes in a silent ‘o’. “Relax,” he reminds quietly. Mugen’s thumbs run soothing patterns over the skin of her hands. She swallows and closes her eyes again, shifting her hips the slightest bit before nodding for him to continue. He does.  
Slowly, slowly, his finger disappears into her and he watches, mesmerized. He glances up to see Mugen regarding him with some semblance of envy and he smiles before leaning forward to kiss him, careful not to move inside Fuu at all. Their lips moved together unhurriedly, then Fuu practically growls his name.  
“I’m just letting you get used to the sensation,” he says against Mugen’s hot mouth.  
“I’m used to it. Move.”  
He snorts, wondering, for perhaps the millionth time, which of the two of them is more pig-headed. But he listens, pulling the finger out to the second knuckle and pushing back in before pausing again. She’s panting, fingertips white against the skin of Mugen’s kneecaps. But if the fluid still dripping onto his hand is any indication, she far from dislikes it.  
Mugen’s mouth is back at her neck. She moans again. Jin continues moving inside her, never varying the speed. It is very different from being inside Mugen, for obvious reasons. She is of course tighter and it’s a bit strange to think there’s no prostate to search for. Fuu then surprises them both by pushing her hips down to meet his finger. She does it again.  
“Come on, another.”  
Mugen chuckles and licks her, running his tongue all the way from the junction of her neck to the end of her shoulder. “You heard the woman.”  
Jin ignores them and only changes the tempo, until Fuu is practically fucking herself on his hand.  
“Hey, come on,” Mugen grunts, pulling away from her the slightest bit. “If you keep doing that, I really am gonna lose it too soon.”  
Jin tightens the grip on her hip to still her, then adds his middle finger. Fuu gasps again, then grinds her teeth and turns her face into the side of Mugen’s neck.  
“You still good?” Mugen asks. She nods and Jin waits a moment, then begins moving the two fingers together. The muscle is slow to stretch and he knows, as he stated before they even started, this will require ample patience, especially for someone like Fuu who has never done this before. But his aching cock doesn’t seem to have gotten the message and, with each little squeak and pant she lets out, is getting harder and harder to ignore. He takes a moment to school himself, discipline so much a part of his daily life he has little trouble, then continues.  
He moves the two fingers until she’s finally loose enough and then he lets them move apart slightly. He adds a bit more ointment to his third finger before inserting it as well. It’s several long minutes before he finally decides she is ready. It’s a good thing too, especially for Mugen who has a slight sheen of sweat built up on his temples and back and is grasping her hands just as hard as she holds him.  
Jin carefully removes his fingers completely and sits up, straightening his back with a groan. Fuu sighs and leans forward. Her hair falls into her face and Mugen pulls most of it back behind her ears, letting his hand run down her neck and back, through a spot of precum that built up where she was rubbing against him.  
“Do you feel ready?” Jin asks her.  
She smiles (almost sleepily) and nods. “Yes. Thank you.”  
“Come lay down, then.” She plants one more quick kiss on Mugen’s lips before going to her knees and crawling to the top of the futon where two soft looking pillows await. She lays her head on one and Jin takes the other. He prompts her to lift her hips and she obliges. He places the pillow under her, meticulously positioning it before guiding her back down.  
“What’s that for?” she asks.  
“It’ll help.”  
“You guys never do it.”  
“Neither of us were each other’s first time. It’s not necessary but it will just make it more comfortable. Trust me.”  
She smiles. “Alright.” The moonlight streaks across the room, shining across the bottom of her face. It is silent again as Jin simply looks at her.  
“So are we gonna do this or what?”  
“Will you just be patient?” Jin snaps over his shoulder.  
“I can’t help it if I’m dyin’ over here!” Mugen smirks. “You are too from the looks of it, pretty boy.”  
“Shut up and just hand me the ointment, will you.”  
Mugen laughs as he leans forward and grabs the jar. He places it firmly in Jin’s waiting palm, then slides his hand down and grabs him by the wrist, pulling them together. He kisses him hungrily, but Jin barely has time to respond before he pulls away again.  
“Make her first time good, yeah? Don’t spoil it for me.”  
“You're a pig,” Jin mutters as he turns back to Fuu, who is laughing along with Mugen.  
He takes more ointment from the jar and runs it along his length, then he braces his hands on either side of her head. “You can still tell me to stop anytime.”  
She doesn’t answer at first but wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down. “I know,” she breathes over his lips. He kisses her tenderly, and continues to do so as he carefully lowers himself towards her. He puts all of his weight on one side and uses the other to guide the head of his dick to her prepared hole. He takes a moment to sweep his fingers down her cunt and add to the lubrication. Then he slowly pushes in. She moans and he shivers, forcing himself to stop just after the swell of his head is all the way in. She is so tight.  
“St- still alright?”  
“Yes, yes, Jin, I’m- Come on, I can take it, just move.”  
He starts to obey but has to stop halfway up his shaft. She whines his name.  
“I’m sorry, just- just give me a second.” His eyes are shut tight and blood pounds through his ears. He dimly registers the sound of Mugen’s desperate panting from somewhere behind him. When he finally feels he can restrain himself, he presses the rest of the way into her. She lets out a short, breathy shout.  
“Does it hurt?” he asks.  
She hesitates for a moment before nodding. “Just a little bit,” she quickly adds.  
“That’s to be expected. It’s alright, as long as it’s not too much for you.”  
“It’s not,” she assures him.  
He can’t help but smile as he leans down to kiss her again. He takes a deep, steadying breath before moving again, sliding in and out of her with shallow thrusts. Her hands move down and she digs her nails into the skin of the juncture between his neck and back, but he doesn’t mind. The more he slides in and out of her, the more she relaxes and the easier it becomes until he’s moving with relative ease, though it’s still very tight, and any pained aspect of the noises coming from her gaping mouth has vanished. Jin isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to last.  
When he feels his climax drawing near, he lets one hand slide back down her torso to her cliterous which he begins rubbing in time with the thrusts of his hips. She cries his name at that, and the way she clenches down hard in surprise, as well as the spark in her eyes when they fly open and their gazes meet, are enough to finally push him over the edge and he comes deep within her. He continues working her with unrelenting fingers throughout and, within a minute or so, she follows suit.  
Once he’s caught his breath, he rolls off of her and lays on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he can’t help but let a smile play across his face; that was, to put it as Mugen might, fucking amazing. He feels Fuu’s small hand slip into his own and he looks over. She is smiling too, eyelids drooping like she’s about to fall asleep. Jin thinks that sounds nice, but an all too familiar grunt reminds him why that’s not going to happen any time soon.  
Jin and Fuu look between their legs to see poor Mugen, knuckles white as he clenches the blanket in a desperate attempt not to touch himself. Fuu laughs lightly.  
“Mugen, do you-” is all she can get out before he’s on top of her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, his breathing vocal. Fuu squeaks in surprise, but soon melts under his attack, letting her hands run just as hungrily over his body.  
When they finally part, gasping for breath, Mugen wastes no time in ducking to her ear and saying, “Get on your hands and knees.”  
Jin knows that rough tone would make his spent cock twitch if it could. Fuu smiles deviously, like she expected nothing less, and obeys without hesitation. Mugen sits back on his knees, glancing at Jin who’s watching it all unfold with lazy interest. Her smooth ass, paler than the rest of her, is presented to Mugen and he licks his lips. She looks back at him, hair covering part of her face, and arches her back to shove it even higher. Jin’s seed drips out of her hole down her inner thighs; Mugen takes two handfuls of her smooth cheeks, his callouses causing her to shiver, and leans down to lick at it. His tongue runs up her legs to her ass, then back down, lapping up the taste of come and oil and sweat. She breathes his name and he pauses to bite down lightly on one cheek, then moves pack to her hole into which he sticks his tongue and begins sliding it in and out. Her head drops to hang between her shoulders and her arms shake in their effort to support her.  
Mugen shows no mercy as he fucks her with his mouth and doesn’t stop until she’s keening and shaking all over.  
“I thought-,” she pants. “I thought you were, impatient. Why are you teasing me?” the last word drawn out into a long whine.  
He chuckles darkly. “You just taste so good,” he says. He sticks his tongue in one last time, as deep as he can reach, looking over her to Jin who is watching them as he lounges against the pillows and languidly stroking his cock, which is slowly coming back to life under his graceful fingers.  
Pulling back, he straightens up and positions himself at her entrance. He penetrates her in one fluid motion, gripping her hips when he bottoms out and gasping in surprise.  
“God, you’re fucking tight,” he grunts. Fuu doesn’t respond. He looks to Jin again, his expression almost one of disbelief, and Jin only smirks and raises an eyebrow in agreement.  
Smirking greedily, Mugen repositions his hold and begins steadily fucking her, hard and fast. Fuu practically screams in pleasure, Mugen’s strength the only thing keeping her from falling to her face. Their rhythm is so forceful that the futon is beginning be displaced. Jin sits up and, unnoticed by his companions, repositions himself so that he can see where they are connected and the sight is so erotic Jin’s erection stiffens even further, the head beginning to leak small beads of precum again.  
“Come on, bitch,” Mugen snarls and Fuu whimpers at the words. “Come on Fuu, come on,” he continues, huffing in the effort. Thin tendrils of sweat are running down his back. On impulse, Jin leans forward and licks some of them from the salty skin. Mugen starts slightly, but then leans into Jin’s touch, as much as he can while still meeting Fuu thrust for thrust.  
It’s less than a minute before Mugen stills, teeth clenched and brow furrowed. Jin continues running his mouth along Mugen’s back, licking and nipping here and there, tracing his scapula and ribcage and vertebrae, all of which move in perfect harmony with muscle under dark skin. Jin presses his crotch against Mugen’s backside and begins rubbing against him; he lays his head against the back of Mugen’s neck and pants until he comes to orgasm. Mugen waits for Jin to finish, breathless himself, before sliding out of Fuu and lowering her boneless form back onto the bed.  
It’s several minutes before anyone moves. Fuu lays there trembling slightly, but with a wide grin on her face. Finally Mugan inhales and swallows, like he’s about to lift something heavy, before going back to Fuu. He prompts her to roll her from her side to her back, then runs gentle hands up her stomach as he leans and puts his mouth to her cunt. She sighs and closes her eyes, taking Mugen’s hands in her own. He sucks and licks at her cliterous until she reaches orgasm, then tiredly withdraws.  
They regard each other with drooping eyes, then Fuu glances over Mugen’s shoulder to Jin. She releases one of Mugen’s hand and holds it out to Jin, who takes it and lays behind her to spoon. Mugen lays behind Jinn and throws one arm across both of their bodies.  
“You’ll probably be sore in the morning,” says Jin.  
“Mm-hmm,” she responds.  
“That’s natural, but if it’s too much let us know.”  
“Okay.”  
“We should walk at a slower pace tomorrow, and stop early. We should also probably-”  
“Jin.”  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up. You’re ruining the mood.”  
Mugen’s cackles reverberate through their bodies. They’re all asleep before another minute passes.

The next morning, Fuu and Mugen walk outside and stretch while they wait for Jin to pay the bill. The woman regards him with nothing short of distrust and doesn’t take her eyes off him while she deposits the ryo he hands her into a strong box. When he nods in farewell she doesn’t respond, but continues to glare. He can feel her eyes on his back as he makes his way out. In fact, now that he’s paying attention, he notices several of the other patrons milling in and around the front are watching him, as well as Mugen and Fuu who are arguing just outside the door.  
“I think,” he says quietly as Mugen slings his arm around Fuu’s shoulders and they begin walking out of town. “That we need to be more selective about where we stay the next time we decide to experiment.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing one of my favorite OT3's. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
